dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathryn
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown}} Kathryn (キャスリン, Kyasurin) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the best friend of Tanya, Carla, Gloria, Jillian, Donna, Chelsea, Heather, Helen, Natasha, Esmeralda, Christine, Jessica and Denise, and the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as both fighter and supporter as she's first appears on TV special movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. She's the beautiful wife of Edward Simpson and the loving mother of George and Allison. She's also the mother-in-law of Bobby and maternal grandmother of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Kathryn is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's has the blue eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and long straight dark blonde hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's had four different hairstyles like her daughter in the manga and anime series and movies. As a child, As a preteen. As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Kathryn is the kindhearted, peaceful, hippy, spunky, quirky, sweet, innocent, happy, forgivable, caring, motherly, gentle and bubbly, with respectful, playful, fun loving girl who tries to live life to the fullest everyday. As a child she was'' bullied for not being an academy student, and since then she has become very withdrawn, shy, and easily hurt whenever it came to her or her family, however she will step up to thing she will believe in. Biography Background Kathryn is born on ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) she's has appears in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World. She's has been killed along with her husband, Edward Simpson by Mega Buu and Super Buu when she was 23 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her two grandchildren to Power Manga and Anime Kathryn is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Healing - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - Equipment Video Games Appearances Kathryn is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Kathryn's name means Japanese name (キャスリン or Kyasurin) is in English the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure. * In French the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin Katharina, from the Greek Aikaterina. * In Greek the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure. * In Irish the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure. Clear. Innocent. From the Gaelic form Caitlin. * In Latin the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * In American the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure. * It is a Greek name, and Kathryn means "pure". Kathryn is a variant form of Catherine (Greek): from katharos. Kathryn is also a form of Katherine (Greek). Gallery dbz_oc_z_force_fanart_chara_p1_by_artycomicfan-2.jpg|Kathryn is the wife of Edward Simpson and the loving mother of George and Allison walking_in_the_fall_by_mystiqueen_d4dk1sn-pre-2.jpg Z force 7 group pic by sonkai912-d8j0tyl-2.jpg Fluffy couple by chrisolian d8vj0e2-fullview-2.jpg Fluffy couple by chrisolian d8vj0e2-fullview-4.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Kathryn is playable Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters